


Tender

by CompanyPolicy



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompanyPolicy/pseuds/CompanyPolicy
Summary: The Dragonborn and Teldryn take a day off.





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted something sweet because i headcanon teldryn as a romantic at heart and wanted to indulge myself. i'll probably write more little pieces like this in the future between bouts of working on my larger fics

Dunmer weren't known for being soft, what with most of the population proving to be made up of snarky individuals with no patience for other people's shit. In fact, they kind of reminded the Dragonborn of Nords, though she would never say the words aloud. Both Dunmer and Nords were hardy, hardworking people who valued loyalty; they both came from inhospitable lands; and neither seemed to care for subtlety or tenderness.

Though, she wasn't exactly known for her softness either. The life of the Dragonborn wasn't exactly a stroll through a peaceful woodland after all.

Which was why she was surprised to find herself where she was. She and Teldryn had taken a day off—a rarity in itself—and the day was remarkably warm for Skyrim, pleasant enough for her to wear a halter top for once; sunlight glittered across the surface of the nearby lake; the flowers surrounding them in the lush grass gave a sweet scent to the breeze; and the skies were clear of clouds and dragons.

Teldryn sat behind her, steadily braiding her hair into elaborate Blacklight-style braids. He had grumbled briefly at their lack of decorative hair combs, but she placated him with assurance that she would commission some of both Dunmeri and Breton style. Now content, he chose flowers from his basket to weave into the braids.

She glanced over her shoulder and giggled at how he scrutinized each flower.

Looking up, Teldryn raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. "And what's so funny?"

Snickering, she said, "Your face."

"And what's wrong with my face?"

"Nothing. I happen to like your face very much."

His smirk softened into a smile. "That doesn't explain why you're laughing."

"You just look so serious, that's all. I'm surprised you haven't set any of those flowers on fire for not meeting your standards," she said.

He chuckled. "Believe me, I'm very close to doing so."

"But why the seriousness? They're just flowers."

His hands paused. For a moment, she wondered if she had insulted him or a cultural aspect she was uninformed of, but then he ran his fingers along the skin of her neck and shoulder. She shivered at the light contact and tilted her neck so he could cup her throat in his palm. She heard his breath hitch; however, his voice was steady, if lower than normal, when he spoke.

"They must be perfect or else the braids will be flawed," he said. The words held weight she didn't understand but could feel the intimacy of.

"And what does that mean?" she asked, unafraid. The two had established an open-door policy for each other's questions about their cultures early on to avoid miscommunication; both freely asked for clarification on even the most mundane of topics and were better off for it.

She didn't receive a verbal answer. Instead, Teldryn shifted to her side, lightly grasped her hand, and brought it to his mouth. Gently, he splayed her fingers, so he could easily press soft kisses to the pads of her fingers.

Goosebumps immediately prickled her skin. She shivered as his warm lips slowly pressed against each fingertip, lingering just long enough to warm it before moving to the next.

He trailed kisses across her palm to her wrist, nipping at the sensitive skin there just to watch her pant, and up her arm, his eyes never leaving hers. Pausing at her shoulder, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. One of his hands stroked her jaw while the other entwined its fingers with hers.

“Yi daelkhun shogahan bahr bali’anan sut ohl*,” he murmured against her skin.

Her heart swelled at the tender promise. She did not understand the words, but she understood his intent and that was all she would ever need.

 

*My heart will know no treachery for you

**Author's Note:**

> footnote: the braids teldryn weaves into her hair are blacklight marriage braids


End file.
